The Broken Prophecy
by solotea
Summary: Lily had always believed she would choose to do what was right over what was easy. But this was neither right or easy. The day she decided to transfer the baby in her womb to Narcissa Malfoy she changed the fate of the entire Magical Britain. Maybe even the whole world. HPLV Slash
1. Prologue

**I know I already have two fics going on but this idea just wouldn't leave my head and writing this makes me want to write more so I will continue with regular updates for the other two stories.**

 **This is an AU where James and Lily live and Voldemort wins. It won't be dystopian but this universe isn't perfect either. I suck at writing stories that are too sad so Harry will be a happy child with happy people around him. However he will learn how some things are not as perfect as they seem.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Among all forms of mistake, prophecy is the most gratuitous."  
\- **George Eliot**

She ran, her long red hair tied in a messy bun a few strands whipping around her face. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but she had to do this. She had to save her baby.

She could see her around the corner, probably buying some fancy robe at Twilfitt and Tattings. She disillusioned herself and hid in the alley beside the shop. Now she just had to wait for Narcissa Malfoy to exit the shop.

Malfoy walked out looking like a perfect purebred girl. Was she doing the right thing? Would her baby be happy? No. There was no point in dallying now. She made sure no one was around and stunned the woman. She was quite heavily pregnant, probably about to give birth within the next month. Lily wondered if the Malfoy kid would die if she did this. What gave her the right to kill an innocent? But her baby was innocent too. He didn't deserve to live in wartime, be a prophecy child or die at the hands of You-know-who.

She steeled herself and disapparated to an abandoned building she had warded a few days ago. Narcissa was lying on a makeshift cot, still unconscious. Lily apologised to whatever god was listening to her, prayed that both the babies survived and started chanting.

She could feel the blood running down her legs, could feel the extra magic that belonged to her baby that had filled her with pride and love leaving her body. Narcissa whimpered and Lily ran a hand over her forehead. No pregnant woman deserved this pain but Lily had to save her baby.

Narcissa's stomach glowed as Lily finished chanting. Lily could no longer feel her baby in her womb; it made her feel emptier than she had ever felt. She knew she had had no choice but a big part of her wished she hadn't gone through with it.

She wanted that baby more than anything. Made out of love. Would it be a boy who looked like her with James' hair? Or would it be a girl with red hair and hazel eyes? She choked on a sob and dissaparated with Narcissa back to the alley.

She obliviated the last half an hour from her mind, hid around the corner and ennevarated her. Narcissa looked around in confusion, then panic and touched her stomach. She looked like she was in pain. She called a house elf and five minutes later Lucius Malfoy was in the alley checking his wife worriedly. Lily figured Narcissa was as safe as she could be and went back home.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had always looked like a delicate flower. That was why she had been named after one. But she had always thought of herself as strong. Today she could feel none of that strength. She knew if not for her husband holding her she would have fallen long ago.

"You don't remember anything Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa didn't deign her with a reply. This was the fifth time the healer had asked the same question. Lucius looked thoroughly irritated.

"She said she doesn't. Can you tell us what is wrong now?"

Lucius still looked in control and slightly intimidating but Narcissa knew he was worried. His face was paler, he was gripping his cane tightly and his hold on Narcissa's shoulders was strong.

"I don't know how this has happened Mr Malfoy but there is another baby in her womb."

"How can this happen?"

"Sometimes one twin hides itself and we can't discover it even with magic. I'm guessing your children had one core till today and when the hidden twin built its own today you fainted."

"That's all you have to go on? Guesses?" Lucius bit out.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but all I have to go on is speculation. However this is quite common in twins."

"We're having two babies?" Narcissa asked faintly.

The healer smiled but still looked a little nervous. Probably knew who Lucius served.

"Yes Madam. Two boys."

Narcissa looked at Lucius and smiled. He looked proud and his eyes softened slightly when he looked at her.

"Are they healthy?" He asked in a much more pleasant tone. The healer relaxed.

"The baby we were checking since the beginning of your pregnancy is perfectly healthy. The other one is not ideally developed probably because of losing nutrients to the other twin. He looks like he would be around a month premature."

"Is that something we should be worried about?" Narcissa asked running a hand over her bulged stomach. Did it look slightly bigger than it had this morning?

"Not at all. Premature babies can grow to be perfectly healthy with the help of potions. His core is of the correct size. Infact it looks like he would be a powerful wizard."

Lucius smirked and his chest puffed up a little. Narcissa loved her husband but sometimes he behaved like those peacocks he loved so much.

"Thank you for your time. Bitsy will escort you out. Bitsy!"

As soon as the elf and the healer walked out Narcissa was pulled into her husband's arms.

"I was so worried." He whispered.

"Me too" Lucius wiped the tears off her face and kissed her forehead. "Two boys" He said in a slightly awed tone.

Narcissa smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the bathroom of the current house they had been hiding in. Ever since they had learned of the prophecy in the fourth month of her pregnancy it had been hideout after hideout. James had taken a sabbatical from his job and Lily had given up on her Healer apprenticeship for now.

She sat, hair dishevelled, tear tracks down her face staring at the blood pooling around her.

James walked in and stared at her in shock.

"Lily? Lils? Lily!" When she didn't respond he came and sat next to her. He shook her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.

"I lost it. I lost the baby." She whispered still in a daze.

"How? What happened?"

She felt like a horrible, lying to her own husband but he wouldn't understand. James was a lovely man, brave and righteous. Till a few months ago Lily had believed she would choose the right thing above everything else too. But she wasn't as great as she thought she was. She would choose her baby any day. Magical Britain could go hang.

"I felt some pain while I was out shopping. I came home and performed a diagnosis on myself. It's gone." She whispered.

"It's okay. Shh… " James whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to live here anymore James. This is all because of the war. If not now, we would have lost the baby later. I've already lost my parents to this. Let's leave. Please."

James looked at her in shock. Probably because he had suggested the same thing when they had discovered she was pregnant. How she wished she had taken him up on that suggestion then. They would never have fought You-know-who for the third time. They would have left before her baby became a prophecy child. She only had herself to blame for all her misery.

"I had spoken to Shanus a few months ago. He works for MACUSA, you remember?" James said softly. Lily nodded.

"He said he would make sure we get all the necessary documents. The Potters have been working there for years. He's got some clout. And my father had bought a townhouse in Boston when he used to go for Sleakeazy's promotion. We can leave whenever you want to."

"What about Sirius, Remus and Peter?"

"They are grown men. They can handle themselves. Don't worry about it. Come on, get up. Let's get you cleaned up."

Lily let herself get pulled up by James. He vanished the blood on the floor and slowly peeled the clothes off Lily. "Do we need to see a healer for you?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine. I checked."

He nodded but Lily knew she would be seeing a healer soon. He fixed the shower to the correct temperature and soothed Lily as she cried again. She could see the tears in his eyes. James had been so excited about their baby. He was looking forward to teaching it how to fly, how to prank. They had even decided to name Sirius godfather. Would James still love her if he knew his child would be born a Malfoy because of her? She hoped he would understand. She let herself be held by him and pretended she had lost the baby because of stress and not because of her own actions.

* * *

Three weeks later James and Lily Potter left Britain.

On 5th June 1980 Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hadrian Abraxas Malfoy were born. Draco was a healthy baby with blonde hair and typical Malfoy features. Hadrian looked tiny in comparision to his brother with his deep black hair and features that resembled his mother's side of the family. Hadrian looked like a Black. Bellatrix had been ecstatic.

Deep within the Ministry in the Hall of Prophecies, Department of Mysteries a prophecy turned black and fell off the shelf.

Lily Potter had single-handedly changed the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**1\. The Black Family Tree**  
 **. /harrypotter/images/8/83/Black_Family_ /revision/latest?cb=20130315010850**

 **2\. I don't know anything about Pagan Rituals. Everything was copied and edited from the internet. For information about Pagal Rituals and other religions check**

 **3\. The Potters won't be back for a few chapters so for now enjoy the relatively peaceful time in Britain**

 **4\. Harry is young and the romance won't start till he is atleast 16. This is a few chapters away too.**

 **5\. Unbetaed. Please give constructive criticism!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **August 14, 1980**

Lucius watched his wife run around shouting instructions at the house elves. Anyone one who saw her would wonder how a woman who had given birth two months ago had so much energy. But his Cissy was special. She could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be and right now she wanted the best Blessing Ceremony for her children.

He walked to his wife and pulled her closer to himself. She looked irritated at being interrupted but leaned against him anyway with a sigh.

"You shouldn't tire yourself love."

"There is so much do! This is the first time in 5 generations that two Malfoy boys have been born. And one of them will be the Black heir too. The Blessing Ceremony cannot be less than perfect."

"You are the best at organising such things. It will be perfect" Lucius said and kissed her forehead.

Cissy smiled.

"How are the boys?"

"Sleeping. Nibbler is keeping an eye on them."

"I can't wait for them to grow up a little more. Their company will be far more enjoyable then." Lucius said and enjoyed watching Cissy get enraged.

"Their company is extremely enjoyable." Cissy said through clenched teeth.

"As you say dear"

"Stop distracting me Lucius! You know my whole family is coming and even your aunt's family from France."

"Ah! Of course. I'll leave you to it. Severus will be reaching soon; I'll be in my study."

"Make sure he is dressed properly. The godfather can't look like a ruffian." Cissy sniffed.

"I will" He promised and walked to the study.

He entered and saw Severus was waiting for him. He looked even worse than he usually did. He was wearing his usual plain black robes but Lucius could see some blood over them.

"Are you hurt?"

"No" Severus smirked "I was hunting a rat."

"Truly?" Lucius asked with a smirk of his own.

"Our Lord felt he wasn't needed anymore. The Potters have left and he doesn't need a man loyal just to himself in the new order."

"Never liked him very much"

"Nobody did. I wonder why those idiots trusted him so much."

"Did you meet our lord today?"

"Yes. He was busy coming up with a plan to discredit Dumbledore."

"What of the Longbottom boy?"

"The boy was born on the 2nd of August. He has decided to leave that family alone."

That surprised Lucius but not as much as it would have a few months ago. Ever since their Lord had learnt that the Potter baby was dead he had started to resemble his older-self more and more. He was putting a stop to muggle baiting or at least asking everyone to be discreet. Instead of killing everyone that disagreed with him he was playing the political game and was thankfully not thinking of killing any more infants.

While Lucius considered himself quite amoral and there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure his family was safe and happy, killing babies had never quite sat right with him. Even a muggleborn child had magic, was blessed by their Goddess Hecate. He believed muggleborns had no right to come and preach their muggle loving ideas but they didn't deserve to die.

"You should get dressed. The ceremony will start in a few hours."

"Why you had to name me godfather of your spawn I'll never know"

"Because you will protect him" Lucius said seriously. "We had planned to make you Draco's godfather but Hadrian is a weak baby. He is getting better and the healers believe he will be perfectly healthy in a few years but he needs all the protection he can get right now."

"Who will be Draco's godparent?"

"Titus Odgen"

"Tiberius' nephew? He was a few years ahead of us wasn't he? I didn't know you were close."

"He's Cissy's cousin from her mother's side. They are quite close. And now I can get all the free firewhiskey I want."

Severus' lips twitched and Lucius knew if it was anyone other than him they would be laughing freely.

"Come let's not dally. Cissy will kill us."

"Who knew you were so afraid of your wife Lucius?"

"As if you're not" Lucius scoffed.

Severus didn't reply but he did hurry out of the study.

A few hours later they were standing in the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor, Lucius standing on one of the points of a five-pointed star. The _Bene Dico Infans_ was a blessing ritual that involved the child, the godparents, the parents and elders that wanted to bless the child. Only family members or godparents took part in it because each person blessing the child fuelled the child's magic.

They had chosen a five-point star to finish the blessing for both the boys together. Hadrian and Draco were lying in the middle of the star, too young to know what was going on. Cissy had placed a silencing charm around them to ensure the noise didn't disturb them. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Titus were standing on four of the points.

The elders from their families started stepping on the fifth point one by one. It started with Lucius' father Abraxus Malfoy, then Arcturus Black the head of the Black family, Cassiopeia Black an elder in the Black family, Lucius' aunt Astrid Etienne nee Malfoy and finally Narcissa's parents Pollux Black and Druella Black nee Rosier.

As the ritual went on and the magic in the room increased, Lucius could feel the Malfoy and Black family magic mixing. The precise and controlled Malfoy magic was dancing with the wild and powerful Black magic. There was a tendril of Titus' magic connecting him to Draco and another connecting Hadrian and Severus. Seeing all these people here blessing his children, Lucius knew each one of them would do anything to keep them safe.

When he had learnt about Narcissa's pregnancy and later learnt that it could be postponed because of Hadrian's slow development he had been more scared than he had ever been. He had known that the Dark Lord wouldn't think twice about killing his children even if they were born on the 1st of July.

But everything was fine now. His children were as healthy as could be expected, they were safe and his lord was going to win. Draco and Hadrian would live in a world where they would be at the top of the pecking order.

The Malfoys had supported the Dark Lord since he had been a school boy and now they would be rewarded for their support.

* * *

 **October 31, 1981**

Narcissa was sitting on a rocking chair in the nursery watching her children sleep. The last year since they had been born had been the most tiring yet rewarding time of her life. While she had the house-elves to help her Draco was a fussy baby and Hadrian while quiet did require her attention lest he tire himself and fall ill.

For the past few months she had been doing all this alone with a little help from her mother since Lucius was busy with helping the Dark Lord take over Magical Britain. And it had finally happened today; their lord had defeated Dumbledore in a duel this morning and with him gone there was no one else that would prove to be a challenge for him.

While she was happy that they had finally defeated a major opponent she was feeling a little sad too. Dumbledore had been her headmaster for 7 years at Hogwarts. She had grown up hearing how incompetent he was and Lucius could talk for hours about how he was the worst thing to happen to that school but Narcissa had liked the man. His dotty and reassuring personality had provided her comfort when she had been a scared 11 year old sitting in the Great Hall.

But now the man was gone, locked away in Nurmengard with Grindelwald. And hadn't the fact that they had been lovers been a surprise? Since December last year the Daily Prophet had constantly been shaming Dumbledore – there had been interviews with his brother, letters written from him to Grindelwald, the suspiciousness of his sister's death and the man had endured all of that with grace. Even when his supporters had left his side he had continued fighting against the Dark Lord.

Today he had stood with a fraction of the people who had been supporting him 2 years ago and fought against the Dark Lord. The Knights had arrested the members of the Order of the Phoenix while their lord duelled against the leader of the Order.

She wondered how life would change for the Malfoys now. Lucius was at the ministry where they were completely changing the administrative system. She hadn't seen him except late at night for a few days now. Hadrian let out a small whine and she walked to his crib. She heard Nibbler – the boys' elf pop in but waved her hand to tell her to leave.

She picked up her son who still looked small for his age but was developing perfectly. He was a quiet child, only spoke when he was with Draco and they were babbling to each other or if he needed something but he did love to cuddle. Narcissa pulled him closer and he hummed a little before going back to sleep. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Lucius was leaning against the door of the nursery. He looked tired but excited. Narcissa put a finger to her lips, put Hadrian in his crib and walked out of the room.

As soon she stepped out Lucius pulled her against him and let out a breath.

"Tiring day?" She asked softly while running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm. A few members of that blasted Order escaped. We've been trying to extract information from the others. Your cousin was arrested too."

"Sirius? How is he?"

"Frustrating. That man doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"He doesn't" Narcissa agreed but giggled a little. "He's fine though?"

"Yes. We interrogated everyone under Veritaserum. Severus had a good time riling him up and asking all sorts of personal information" Lucius snorted, "But he has not been very active ever since the Potters left. He helped whenever Dumbledore asked for it but wasn't as interested in the war anymore. Good for us."

"You've let him go then?"

"We'll keep him for a day. There will be a tracking bracelet on him for a year then he can do whatever he wants. From what I heard, he is planning to leave for the States too. He is probably going to live with the Potters."

"You must be tired. Come, let us go to bed."

Narcissa took the covers off the bed while Lucius stripped and they got into the bed.

"Things will be easier now, won't they?" Narcissa asked her head on her husband's chest.

"Yes. Just give it a month or two then you can go anywhere you want with the children. There will be no more danger. I'm sure the ladies at the _Anicilla Assembly_ are missing you too."

"More like they're wishing I never come back. I was going to be the next president." She snorted.

Lucius chuckled but nodded. "Everything will be great in a few months. You'll see" He whispered.

* * *

 **22 December 1983**

Cassiopeia Black was in the orangery at _Maison de Black_ , the Black family home in France where Arcturus and Melania lived. The whole Black family met every Winter Solstice to burn the Yule Log and perform the Goddess ritual. This year was no different but there had been some changes.

The newest mother in the family Narcissa was going to be the Mother in the ritual; Melania would be the High Priestess for the first time since Lucretia had died last year, Cassiopeia would be the Maiden and Callidora the Crone. Everyone else made a circle around them but gave them space to do the ritual.

Cassiopeia stood in the East of the altar wearing a white robe, Narcissa was in the South wearing red and Callidora the newest widow in the family was in the West wearing a Black robe and a veil. Melania standing in the North in bright Golden robes started the ceremony and began chanting

 _Tis the season of the Crone, the time of the winter goddess  
Tonight we celebrate the festival of the winter solstice  
the rebirth of the Sun, the return of light to the Earth  
As the Wheel of the Year_ _turns once more  
we honour the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth_

Melania lit Cassiopeia's candle, then Narcissa's and finally Callidora's. Then all four of them chanted together

 _Thank you for the wisdom of your years,  
and for seeing the season through to its end.  
You have stepped aside that the new season may begin,  
and for this we give you honour_

One by one every family member came and offered something to the Goddess. Be it a fruit or some jewellery. Finally Melania said

 _We make these offerings tonight  
to show our love to you, O Goddess.  
Please accept our gifts, and know that  
we are entering this new season with joy in our hearts_

The magic was stifling and Cassiopeia saw that the two Malfoy children were awake now, their eyes wide and dazed as their father held them. Melania's great nephew Ernest Macmillan was in his mother's arms and looked just as awake. Cassiopeia had never put much faith in that upstart Voldemort but she was glad they could do these rituals legally now, not that legality had stopped them before but their Goddess deserved to be worshipped. After all she had given them magic, the best gift there was.

A few hours and a truly delicious dinner later the women of the family were sitting in Melania's private sitting room. Bellatrix was making faces and cackling making Hadrian giggle while Draco and Ernest slept. Walburga was snoring in a corner, tired after having a shouting match with her brother, Pollux. Cassiopeia hoped she never woke up.

"That boy looks like a true Black. Black hair, pale skin and those cheekbones" Cassiopeia said proudly "If only his eyes were grey" she sighed.

"His eyes are beautiful as they are" Bellatrix snapped. "I've never seen such a shade of green."

Narcissa beamed at her sister. "Lucius' mother had green eyes but he says they weren't as bright as Hadrian's."

"Are you thinking of having children anytime soon Bella dear?" Melania asked. "You are so good with children. We would love to do the solstice ritual with you next year."

Bella's face fell and Cassiopeia knew what she was going to say. Narcissa looked like she had been expecting this news too. Bella had lost her first baby a few years back when Moody had cursed her. Ever since then she had trouble getting pregnant and had lost two more babies.

"The Healer told us there is no chance of me carrying a baby to term." She said sadly but then perked up. "But my lord has given me a great responsibility recently. I will be leading the British Magical Army." She said proudly.

"That's great dear." Melania said kindly.

"You can always adopt. Blood adoption is legal once again." Callidora said.

"I enjoy spending time with children but I don't think I can handle the responsibility of a toddler right now. Maybe in a few years."

"Have you started lessons for the boys yet?" Cassiopeia asked Narcissa and Camella Macmillan nee Bott, Ernest's mother.

"The Dark Lord has started a school for children starting age 5. We are teaching the children etiquette and dancing though. And Draco is getting 'Heir' lessons." Narcissa answered.

Walburga, who had woken up by now snorted "Teach both of them the responsibilities of being an heir. Why my Regulus was the one who brought glory to the Black name when Sirius ran away! My poor Reggie" She said and started wailing. The children who had been patiently sleeping or playing started crying too. Narcissa gave the woman a dirty glare and then started consoling Draco.

"Well it is good that they have started teaching the mudbloods early." Cassiopeia said.

"Don't call them that" Narcissa said seriously, "I've seen him get very riled up when people use that word. He's trying to build a better image for the ICW."

"Yes" Bella seconded. "Rabastan was _Crucioed_ for 5 minutes the other day because he hadn't stopped saying the word. Besides as long as the Purebloods get all the privileges how does it matter what we call the Muggleborns?"

Walburga humphed while Melania seemed happy about Bella's changed attitude. Sometimes Cassiopeia wondered why Arcturus had married a Hufflepuff.

"And he's rewarding all the Purebloods. They get priority while getting selected for Ministry posts now" Callidora piped in.

Cassiopeia almost laughed out loud. Purebloods had always had priority while getting Ministry posts. Voldemort had just advertised this fact and now he had all the purebloods eating out of his palm while the Mudbloods were happy to not be called Mudbloods. The man was quite sharp and natural when it came to politics.

"Magical Britain is changing" Camella said, "We need to change along with it."

The other women nodded and went back to talking about the children.

* * *

 **5 June 1984**

Hadrian was sitting in his corner of the library waiting for his mother to call him when it was time to get ready. He knew his parents had been happy about his father becoming Minister and had decided to throw a big party to celebrate that and Draco and his birthday but he would have been happier with something smaller. He didn't like these huge get-togethers very much.

The only good thing about them in Hadrian's opinion was watching his mother get ready. He would sit near the window while his mother would carefully apply some charms and choose a robe. As she did that, she would talk to Hadrian about anything under the sun.

He had been a slightly weak child since he had been born so he preferred sitting in the library while Draco ran around with Greg and Vince. Sometimes Theo would sit beside him in silence and they would both do their own thing. Hadrian liked Theo. Not as much as he liked Draco but Draco was his best friend.

Though these days Draco had started teasing Hadrian by telling him he was the little brother. Hadrian hated being called little. It wasn't his fault that he was little! His mother had told him that Draco had stolen all his food when they were in her tummy. Hadrian had refused to talk to Draco for a day after that. But when Draco begged Father to get Hadrian Treacle Tart from his favourite bakery in France he had relented.

He was going to call Dobby and ask him when he had to start getting ready when he heard someone walk into the library. He hid behind the shelf and looked at the man entering the library with his father. That was Lord Voldemort! Hadrian put his hand on his mouth so that no one could hear him. His father worked for Voldemort but Hadrian had never met him. Hadrian had been scolded a lot of times for not calling him the Dark Lord but Hadrian hadn't listened. Why have a name when you wouldn't let anyone call you by that?

Hadrian wondered what Voldemort was doing in the Manor. Had he come for the birthday party? But he never attended anything. Daphne who visited all balls and parties had only seen him once at the Ministry Summer Ball. She had said that the man was scary but he looked fine to Hadrian. His eyes were different, a deep red in colour but they looked nice.

"Did you find the book Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord." His father took some book out from the desk in the library and handed it to the man. "I'll be reading it here Lucius. Leave me."

His father bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

"Who is hiding here? Come out immediately." The man said and Hadrian felt his stomach clench. Was Lord Voldemort going to kill him? Even his father couldn't save him now. Draco had told him last week that Lord Voldemort ate people after killing them and though Hadrian hadn't believed him then he wondered if his brother had been telling the truth.

"Come out now or the consequences will be dire" the man repeated and Hadrian stepped out of hiding and stood in front of the man. He made sure to keep his back straight. If the man was going to kill him anyway he was going to stand straight.

"Who are you?"

Hadrian looked at his face. He had really red eyes. "Hadrian Malfoy" he answered softly.

"Ah" Lord Voldemort nodded, "And why are you here?"

"This is my library." Hadrian answered indignantly and crossed his arms.

"Oh you seem to have a backbone. Are you sure you're a Malfoy?"

Hadrian was going to correct his posture but after that sentence he stood even more defiantly. He always hated it when people questioned him about being a Malfoy. Last year Pansy had regularly teased him about not being a Malfoy because he wasn't blonde and didn't have grey or blue eyes. Draco had stolen Father's wand and hexed her hair lime green. She hadn't troubled Hadrian after that.

"I am a Malfoy" Hadrian said and looked the man straight in the eye. Voldemort looked in his eyes for a long time and then smirked.

"So why are you in the library?"

"I was reading"

The man looked at him like he was a bit slow. "And what are you reading Hadrian Malfoy?"

"A book on colour charms."

"You have a wand already?"

"No but I wanted to see if I can do it anyway" Hadrian walked to the man sitting in the chair behind the desk and quickly climbed the desk and sat in front of him. "Look.. "

He extended his hand palm up and showed the man the flames he had been conjuring since he was three. He said the charm and slowly watched the flames turn from golden to orange. "I've been trying to make them green but they don't change." He said frustrated.

Before the man could say anything Dobby popped into the library and squeaked when he looked at Lord Voldemort. "Little Master, Mistress be looking for you." He said quickly.

Hadrian sighed at the 'little' and got off the table.

"Instead of feeling frustrated try feeling calm, you magic responds to your emotions." The man said.

Hadrian nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Voldemort" He said then realised he had said the man's name to his face, blanched and ran out of the library.

* * *

 **3 February 1986**

Lucius was having a bad day. It had been almost two years since he had taken up the post of Minister of Magical Britain and while the work was tiring the power made up for it. He knew the final say lay with the Dark Lord and everyone else knew it too but he was still the man that kept the ministry running on a daily basis.

Today though, had not been good. Draco had not been feeling well last night and had vomited on his brand new robes when he apparated the children to their day school, Little Sorcerers. He had left Hadrian at the gate when the boy said he would be able to go inside on his own and taken Draco back home. When he went to his room to change his clothes he had realised that he didn't have any high quality robes for his meeting with the Italian King. The elves had taken fifteen minutes – minutes that he didn't have to clean and dry his robes after which he had reached his office.

On reaching he had been told the King had cancelled the meeting due to an emergency. Then the Floo system in the ministry had failed. On top of all this the _Outcriers_ a group made of the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix led by Alastor Moody had been getting more and more violent lately. He was going to call his lord for help when he saw Narcissa rushing into his office. She had tears on her face and her hair was in disarray.

"Lucius! Hadrian has been kidnapped!"

"What? How?" He said as he rushed to her.

"He wasn't in school when I went to pick him up. And Molly told me he never came. They thought he must have also been ill since she had heard about Draco's episode from the guard."

Despite the situation Lucius scrunched his nose. The Dark Lord had started rewarding Magicals for having more than one child and with a healthy stipend for each child every year the Weasleys had continued procreating and were quite well off now. The Weasley Matriarch - Molly was even Headmistress of Little Sorcerers. Then Lucius realised he was the one who had left Hadrian outside the gate today and felt guilt rush through him.

"How do you know he has been kidnapped then?"

"They sent a letter to the Manor" Cissy said and handed him an envelope. It was yellow in colour and the symbol for the _Outcriers_ on its top. Lucius felt the blood drain from his face.

He opened it and started reading.

 _Malfoy,_

 _We had hoped to get your heir, after all that is all that matters to families like yours. However something is better than nothing. Tell your Lord we demand a meeting with him otherwise the kid is dead._

 _Outcriers_

Lucius shouted for his secretary and asked her to stay with Cissy while he flooed his Lord.

"What is it Lucius?" the man snapped.

"Hadrian has been kidnapped by the Outcriers my Lord."

The Dark Lord became serious instantaneously "Make space. I'm coming through."

Lucius stepped back and waited for his Lord to enter. Even after so many years in his service Lucius was still in awe of the man. His aura was dark and enticing and right now Lucius could feel the magic dancing around him as he read the letter.

"Go home Lucius. Do a scrying spell to look for the boy. I'll contact Bella and we'll see if we can do something from here."

"Yes my Lord" Lucius bowed, took Narcissa's hand in his own and left for home.

The scrying spell was still working and had narrowed down the location to somewhere in Cornwall. Lucius was pacing around the room waiting for something to happen while Narcissa sat on the settee, her eyes red. Draco despite being tired and ill was lying next to Narcissa hoping to hear something about his brother.

Lucius was going to check on the spell once again when he heard someone stepping through the floo in the parlour.

The Malfoy family rushed to the parlour and Lucius saw a sight he had never thought he would see. His Lord was walking with Hadrian in his arms, a satisfied expression on his face. Hadrian looked quite comfortable as he slept soundly, his head resting on the man's shoulder.

As they got closer the Dark Lord shook Hadrian awake softly and handed him to Narcissa. Narcissa kissed him all over and checked if he had any injuries. Lucius gave him a tight hug, left him to Narcissa's fussing and then went to talk to his Lord.

"Are they dead my Lord?" He asked a vicious expression on his face and Lord Voldemort looked amused.

"I have two of them in my personal dungeons for you. Your son took care of the rest."

"My son?" Lucius asked confused.

"He's quite strong for his age. Those idiots were keeping him in a muggle area in Cornwall and we detected strong accidental magic. The obliviators informed the aurors but we saw Hadrian had taken down half the building even before we reached. I went in and he was lying in the rubble unconscious but a shield surrounded him. Three men were dead and two were unconscious. Dedalus Diggle and Alastor Moody are still unconscious in my dungeons."

Lucius had never felt so proud of his son. He had known Hadrian was a strong wizard, his accidental magic had always been strong and he had started deliberate wandless magic at a young age but this was great.

"Thank you for helping my Lord. Hadrian.." He swallowed as he thought what could have happened. His Lord nodded and took his leave.

Lucius went back to his family and took Hadrian in his arms again. "I'm sorry I left you outside the gates Hadrian" He said softly.

"It's not your fault Daddy." Hadrian said sweetly and Lucius almost groaned. Everyday Hadrian learned something new from the muggleborn kids and no matter what he was told he continued using those words. At least he only called him _Daddy_ in private.

Just last month he had forced everyone to call him Harry and wouldn't answer to any other name. Thankfully he had started answering to Hadrian now but according to Draco everyone at school now called him Harry. How Lucius had such a plebeian son he didn't know!

Draco walked to Hadrian almost bursting with excitement. "How was the Dark Lord? Did he kill all those kidnappers?" he asked breathlessly.

Hadrian scrunched up his nose, "He was alright. I was unconscious until he took me outside the building. When he woke me up he gave me some water, asked me if I was hurt and then cleaned my face which was dirty because of the dust."

Draco nodded like this was normal while Lucius was gaping. Was Hadrian talking about the same man Lucius knew and feared?

"And guess what Draco! His eyes are real."

"I knew it! I told you didn't I? Now Weasley will pay up."

"What is this about his eyes?" Lucius asked but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well a muggleborn at school, Dean told us about something called contacts. Muggles put them in their eyes to change the colour. Ron said the Dark Lord uses those to make his eyes red but I told him it was because of dark magic. And now I win his silver snitch." Draco answered haughtily. "But how do you know its magic Harry?"

Lucius wanted to correct Draco but he wanted the answer too so he stayed quiet.

"When he was checking me for injuries I touched his face to see if it was real, you remember Pansy said it's a glamour and he looks like a snake for real?" Hadrian said looking at Draco who nodded, "But it feels like skin. Then I touched his eyes and they seemed real too. He asked me what I was doing and I told him about contacts. He didn't speak for a long time and kept breathing in and out but then he said it's because of magic. I was so happy you won the snitch that I gave him a hug!" Hadrian said happily.

Even Draco looked worried now. Lucius looked at Narcissa and the woman looked like she was holding in laughter. Hadrian's antics always amused her.

"Hadrian, don't touch the Dark Lord like that again. And don't give him a hug."

"It's not like I'll get kidnapped again" Hadrian said. "At least I hope so. It was scary when they grabbed me."

Narcissa walked to Hadrian and hugged him again. "How did the building come down darling?"

"They were really rude but they left me alone for the most part. But then one of them came into my room and said he would teach Malfoy a lesson. I just.. I was so scared and I was angry and suddenly the building started shaking and then I fainted" Hadrian mumbled.

"You did well honey" Cissy said softly "You were smart and brave. We're proud of you. Come one we'll take a bath now and then you can sleep. Draco come, you must rest too."

Hadrian clung to Cissy as she walked to the boys' wing in the manor.

Lucius decided to go to his study, sit with a glass of firewhiskey and wonder how he would behave when he next met his lord knowing what he knew now.

* * *

 **7 August 1987**

It was a warm afternoon and Draco and Harry were sitting in the lawn at Little Sorcerers with their friends. Everyone surrounded them and it was moments like these that made Draco proud to be a Malfoy. They were powerful, rich, good looking and charming. At least that is what Father said.

Draco was talking to Ernie with Pansy latched on to his arm telling them about his Father's latest adventure as Minister.

"So then Father had to go and see what was wrong in the Sanctuary" he told them proudly. "He said the Dragon Tamers work well but sometimes the Minister is needed."

"That is wonderful Draco" Pansy simpered, "I bet you'll be Minister too someday"

Draco's chest puffed up at the compliment and he continued, "The owner of the Sanctuary was very thankful. We have tickets to a special tour at there. Don't we Harry?"

"Hmm" Harry hummed but continued reading his book. Next to him Theo and Hermione were reading their own books. Sometimes Draco wondered why he had a swot for a brother but he wouldn't change Harry for anything. And now that the Healer had completely cleared Harry and he was healthy they could even play Quidditch together.

"Did you hear, the Weasleys had another baby? Miss Molly has been absent for the past few months."

"Another one?" Draco sneered "What number is this one? The tenth?"

"Eighth" Harry piped in "Ginny told me she had a sister last week. She was quite happy, now she won't be the only girl in the house."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded.

"I didn't know you were interested in the Weasley family so much" Harry smirked.

Draco spluttered "Of course I'm not"

Harry gave him a knowing look and went back to his book.

"Since when do you talk to Ginny Weasley anyway? I thought you didn't like her following you."

"Well she doesn't follow me anymore and she told me she might be getting betrothed soon."

"So soon?" Pansy gasped a slightly jealous expression on her face.

"Yes. Apparently her father ran away with Miss Molly even though he was engaged to Violet Goldstien. Now that they are returning to the Pureblood circles they had to give back reparations." Harry replied in a bored tone. Harry for all his Ravenclaw tendencies was quite good at finding gossip.

"She'll get married to Anthony then?" Pansy asked referring to a boy in their class.

"They can refuse any time after they are 17 but for now they will be betrothed." Daphne replied.

Hermione scowled, "I thought the Weasleys were pro-muggle. How can they go for something as archaic as arranged marriages?"

Pansy scowled back. "Don't forget your Magical Traditions lessons Granger. We were told these are different societies and they have different rules."

Hermione flushed and Draco saw Harry smirk. He knew Harry had tried to teach her to treat Magical Britain like a different country and keep an open mind but the girl never learnt. Draco liked Hermione well enough but she was better left to people like Pansy in his opinion.

"Besides for all they muggle loving talk, the Weasleys or the Prewitts have never married anyone other than a pureblood." Daphne said. Pansy nodded and gave Hermione a superior expression.

"I wish I was betrothed too" Pansy said with a wistful look towards Draco that he pretended not to notice. What was wrong with girls? They hadn't even gone to Hogwarts yet and they were ready to think about marriage.

He noticed all the boys and Hermione has similar expressions of disgust on their face. Thank Merlin! At least one girl had brains.

* * *

 **9 November 1989**

Bellatrix was dressed in her Battle Robes as always as she rushed through the corridors of _Cloud Cuckoo,_ a home for orphaned or abused Magical children, generally Muggleborns. She was meeting Narcissa here today to talk about the books the Lestrange family was donating to the home.

She was passing the duelling cum exercise room the kids used when she heard a noise coming from inside. Maybe Cissy would wait for a few more minutes?

She walked inside the room and saw a girl practicing hex after hex. She didn't look older than 10, hadn't started at Hogwarts yet considering the practice wand in her hand. Her hair was bushy and frizzled around her head and she had a fierce expression on her face.

Bella made sure her aura was inconspicuous and watched the girl cast her magic. Even through her practice wand her hexes were powerful and she remembered quite a lot of them. This was one talented girl.

"I didn't know they taught hexes at Little Sorcerers" Bella drawled.

The girl towards her abruptly, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Bad situational awareness but quick on her feet. Good, Bella could work with that.

"They don't. I'm learning from books."

"And why do you need to learn such advanced curses? They don't teach that till 3rd year at Hogwarts."

The girl didn't answer but Bella didn't mind. She went and sat on a bench and asked the girl to sit next to her.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Okay Hermione. I won't ask again so reply now. Why do you need to learn such advanced curses?"

"My parents" the girl swallowed and took a deep breath. "They were killed while being mobbed by two muggles. I was right there and I couldn't do anything. If I couldn't protect them from stupid muggles how can I protect anyone against Magicals?"

"Why do you need to protect anyone? We have Aurors and the army for that."

The girl glared at her a fierce expression on her face, "Just because I'm young or a girl doesn't mean I can't learn."

Bella cackled. "I don't care if you're a girl. I am a woman and head the Magical Army after all."

"You're Harry's aunt?" Hermione asked a slightly awed expression on her face that Bella enjoyed more than she had expected.

"You know Hadrian? That's good."

"Will you teach me? Oh please I'll do anything."

"Don't beg. And don't use words like anything; you never know what someone might ask of you. I will teach you but only on one condition."

"What is it?" the girl asked slightly wary now. Quick learner too, Bella was liking this idea the more she thought about it.

"Let me adopt you."

Hermione stared at her for a few minutes and Bella waited. She wasn't a patient person but she gave her time.

"Why?"

"Because I can't have kids, I don't have the time and patience to handle infants, my husband needs an heir or heiress and I will not adopt an incompetent fool. I will not be a loving mother but I will take care of you and teach you everything I know."

"I don't need a loving mother. I had the best parents there could be. I won't call you mum." Hermione replied.

"I don't care what you call me in private but in public you have to call me Mother. We'll blood adopt you so that you have the affinity for our family magic. And you will have to learn Pureblood etiquette."

The girl scrunched up her nose but nodded.

"Get up. I'll floo call my husband and we'll get this sorted out."

"What? Now?"

"What are you waiting for? A Hippogryph flock to salute you?" Bella said and walked out of the room.

She knew the girl would follow her. They always did.

She just hoped Narcissa wouldn't mind waiting a little bit more. That woman had a vile temper if provoked too much.


	3. Chapter 2

**O Sole Mio is a wonderful Folk Song from Naples and I recommend listening to Pavarotti's version.**

 **I have taken Snape's speech verbatim from The Philosopher's Stone because I couldn't have written a better introduction to potions even if I spent my whole life trying.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry woke to Draco's voice. Even though they had been given different bedrooms there were a few days in the year when they shared the same room. The night before their birthday was one of them. And this year's birthday was even more special because they were turning 11. They would get their Hogwarts letters today! Clearly Draco was excited because Harry could hear his awful singing through the bathroom door.

Both the Malfoy children had been instructed in things beyond their studies and etiquette from a young age. It always astounded Harry how Draco could be an exceptional piano player but such a horrible singer. Mum had tried to get Harry to start lessons in some instrument too but it was too stifling for him and he had hated the two lessons with Miss Fespott who used stinging hexes every time they did something wrong.

Instead he enjoyed art and had recently even painted a mural in Mum's sitting room. She quite liked to show it off.

Harry could see clothes had been laid out for him already, Dobby's work most likely. He hadn't met an elf as strange as Dobby but since Harry had always been polite to him he had turned out to be quite useful. Most of the time Dobby did everything Harry needed without being asked to. Draco would always pout when he saw Harry's favourite dishes were made more often. Sadly Draco's ship had sailed a long time ago when he had started emulating Father and kicking house-elves left and right and now there was nothing he could do to get the preferential treatment.

He saw Draco come out of the bathroom wearing his bathrobe a wide smile on his face. Harry smiled back. "I'm sure even the Abraxans in the stables heard how excited you are" He said and winked.

Draco's cheeks pinked slightly but he sniffed haughtily and started dressing. "Just because you can't appreciate talent doesn't mean our horses can't either. Now go and take a bath, you know we won't be given our letters until we have breakfast."

Harry nodded and hurried to the bathroom. His parents had told him Hogwarts wouldn't be a big change for them because they had already been going to school with their future classmates for 5 years now but Harry was nervous anyway. He knew he wasn't the best with crowds, he had been taught how to handle them from a young age practicing at balls and soirees since he was 8 but it never came as naturally to him as it did to Draco.

Draco thrived under attention while Harry mostly shied from it. Which was why he preferred his books and his paint brushes. And now he wouldn't be able to come home to his room, his library or his mum at the end of the day. He heard Draco calling his name and started dressing quickly.

When he reached the garden patio everyone was waiting for him. Like every other summer morning, Father was reading the newspaper and Mum was alternating between reading the hundreds of letters she got and listening to Draco prattle about something. Harry nodded at his father and wished everyone a good morning. His mother gave him a bright smile which Harry returned after kissing her cheek.

"Father why can't you ask the Dark Lord to let me take a broom? It is completely unfair that first years aren't allowed to play quidditch."

Harry snorted and Father didn't even bother looking up from the newspaper. Draco gave him a dirty look and tried to convince Father again.

"Draco, the Dark Lord has better things to do than change quidditch rules at Hogwarts."

More like Voldemort would _crucio_ Father if he even considered talking about Quidditch to him.

A few years ago after Voldemort had rescued Harry from the _Outcriers_ he had developed a huge hero worship of the man. He had spent weeks researching old Knights of Walpurgis pamphlets, talked to Grandpa Abraxus about him and read newspapers that discussed his earlier days. But that had changed when on one visit to Diagon Alley he had seen a Muggleborn get tortured and then thrown into Azkaban because he had dared to open a shop in Diagon.

While most things had improved under Voldemort's rule and Muggleborns were on the whole accepted and a lot of times even adopted, they were second class citizens. Grandma Druella called it 'not getting ideas above their station'. That day Harry had been heartbroken because he had believed Voldemort was exactly like the kings in the stories Mum had told him. But slowly he had realised he was just another man, more intelligent and powerful definitely but still a man who wanted to rule and wouldn't give up the support of his power base for something like equal rights.

He had been in a funk for days but then his mother had told him that he should enjoy the fact that he would get the best of everything just because of who he was born to. It wasn't right and it certainly wasn't fair but he was a Malfoy and there was a reason why Malfoys never went to Hufflepuff. Fairness didn't matter in real life.

Harry hadn't exactly agreed with her but it was not like he could do anything about it so he let it go.

"Are you done?" Draco poked him.

Harry nodded and his mum smiled. Father put down the newspaper and gave them their letters with a proud look on his face.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Severus Snape_

 _(Order of Merlin, Second Class; Master Potioneer)_

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Bartemius Crouch Jr. Deputy Headmaster_

Harry smiled as he looked at his godfather's name. Uncle Sev who hated being called Sev had been made Headmaster two years back. He had been teaching the NEWT students at Hogwarts for five years before that. In his early years Harry had barely seen Uncle Sev but he had always received gifts and pictures and letters from his travels as he went looking for obscure ingredients and made new potions.

He had received his Order of Merlin when he discovered the cure to Dragonpox. It wasn't fool-proof and had to be given within 4 months of the beginning of the disease but it was better than nothing. Thanks to him Grandpa Abraxus was healthy again.

Harry was 4 when Uncle Sev had joined Hogwarts and since then he had come to the Manor regularly to spend time with him. He taught Draco and him ingredient preparation and beginner lessons on Potions but he spent a lot more time with Harry talking about spell crafting, recommending books or telling him about other Wizarding Schools. Had it not been compulsory for him to go to Hogwarts he would have asked Father to attend Uagadao and learn more about Wandless Magic.

"When will we go to get our things?" Harry asks.

"I don't want to get your robes from Diagon Alley. The rest of the things we can go and buy today."

"And the robes?" Draco asked a slightly fearful expression on his face. Mum was scary when she took them clothes shopping.

"We're leaving for France in 3 days" Mum replied, "Your father won't be able to join us but Aunt Astrid misses you boys and you won't see her as much this year. We'll buy the robes there"

Both the boys looked at each other and grinned. Visiting Aunt Astrid was always fun. She was pretty laid back compared to their other family members and let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't get hurt. They were talking to each other in excited tones as Father got ready to leave when they heard their mother's screech.

"HADRIAN!"

Father and Draco looked at him with identical exasperated looks on their faces but when they heard their mother shout again Father quickly left for the ministry. Their mother didn't raise her voice often but when she did someone was in a huge amount of trouble, usually Harry.

"What did you do now?" Draco asked almost whining.

Harry who had paled by this time swallowed and said, "I think she found my bug collection."

"You should hide." Draco said seriously. Harry nodded and ran out of the patio.

* * *

Diagon Alley looked as lively as ever. Mum had a pinched expression on her face because today was when the teacher's at Little Sorcerer's brought the muggleborns and orphan half-bloods to shop for their school supplies. The alley was crowded and there was barely any space to walk. Harry was going to hex the next person that stepped on his toes.

"Mother" Draco whined "Let's come back another day"

"Keep quiet Draco" Mum said, her expression still pinched "You know we won't have time for this before we leave the country. You shouldn't have spent the last two days playing quidditch and waiting for the last moment."

"Hadrian was playing with me too!"

"He is not the one who is complaining. Come on, hold my hand boys." They were walking at either side of her and tightly held her hand. Their mother cleared the path while looking just as pristine as ever. Draco and Harry hurried to match her long strides and they entered Ollivander's which was thankfully empty.

"Thank Merlin" Draco said dramatically.

"Welcome, welcome Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Cypress wood, Unicorn hair core, 10 inches. Good for transfiguration. I trust your wand is happy with you?"

"It has served me well Master Ollivander."

"That is what I like to hear. But then, there is no doubt it will serve you well when the wand chooses the wizard." He looked at Draco and Harry, "Your children I presume. One Malfoy, one Black."

No one said anything and Ollivander asked Draco to step forward. Ten minutes later he was matched with Hawthorn with Unicorn Hair, 10 inches. Harry hesitated a little when he was asked to step forward but Mum gave him a small but reassuring smile and Draco's awe while he looked at his wand got rid of the rest of his nerves.

Harry tried wand after wand but nothing worked. He had been hit by a few in the face, Ollivander's shop was in disarray and everyone was feeling frustrated. Well, not everyone. Ollivander was looking more and more excited as wand after wand rejected Harry. Harry would have been quite upset had he not had proof of his magical capabilities.

Finally Ollivander brought out a wand that was dark and little longer than mum's wand. Harry tried it out and he felt like his whole life has changed. He had always been connected to his magic and participating in the solstices and other festivals every year increased that connection but he had never felt so powerful and comforted in his life. He felt like he could hear singing and wand was emanating a golden glow around him.

"Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches" Ollivander said, a disconcerted expression on his face "Curious, Curious"

"What is curious?" Draco demanded before Harry could say anything.

"Why, the bird that gave its feather for this wand gave only one more feather. The feather that went into the Dark Lord's wand."

"Brother Wands" Mum gasped looking a little worried. Draco looked envious but happy for Harry. Harry shared a look with his mother who slightly shook her head in a manner that said they would talk about it later.

Harry was not sure what talking would do. The Dark Lord was known for killing his opponents in cold blood before they became a big problem and even though he was saner than what his parents remembered from their youth this information would reach him and increase his interest in Harry.

Regardless, there was no use of worrying about it right now. Harry asked if they could go and have ice cream, the elves tried but this was not something they were talented at and it was better to have some outside the house than listen to their blubbing and stopping them from hurting themselves.

Narcissa smiled and nodded and they walked to Fortescue's.

* * *

Harry stood in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Hat to finish its song. He had spent many hours trying to needle information about the sorting from everyone he knew but no one had ever told him. He had a feeling the Hat cast some sort of magic on people to ensure they couldn't speak about it to people who didn't know. Maybe like a different version of notice-me-not where every time someone tried to talk about the hat they felt like withholding the information? But he was digressing.

The Great Hall was beautiful and looked just as grand as Father had told him. Uncle Se – Headmaster Snape was sitting on an ornate black chair in the middle of the teacher's table and looking at them with beady black eyes that told Harry he was assessing them. He heard Draco's name being called and looked at the Hat interestedly.

Hermione had already been sorted into Slytherin, but that wasn't too surprising. The girl Harry had studied with in his early years had changed so much that it was better to believe that this Hermione was a new person. Since her adoption Hermione looked exactly like Aunt Bella except her light brown eyes. She was a fanatic when it came to learning Defence and Harry tried his best not to get on her bad side. Ernie had also been sorted into Hufflepuff like he had hoped. Grandma Melania would be happy. Maybe she would make their favourite sweets for them again.

Draco swaggered to the little stool on which the Hat rested and Harry sighed when he heard Ron sniggering. The Hat had barely touched his head when it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

Harry clapped loudly and Draco puffed up his chest and walked to the Slytherin Table. He heard his name get called and made sure to keep his back straight and head high as he walked to the stool. The Hat almost covered his eyes when it rested on his head but Harry didn't care. All he wanted was for this day to finish so that he could start exploring the castle tomorrow. Lord Voldemort had discovered the Chamber of Secrets during his school years and had released pictures a few years back. Harry wondered if Rowena Ravenclaw had left any books behind. Maybe he should acquaint himself with the Hogwarts Library first.

 _'_ _Ah! A thirst for knowledge and the ambition to learn everything there is to learn. There is bravery too but not enough for you to be comfortable in the House of Lions. Sytherin or Ravenclaw?'_ Before Harry could snap and ask the Hat to hurry up it shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

Harry took off the Hat and looked at Draco who had a smug expression on his face that clearly said 'knew it'. Everyone who knew Harry had speculated that he would go to Ravenclaw and he knew his Father must have had a few nightmares about him going to Gryffindor. But he had never been particularly bothered about which house he would go to, he knew wherever he went he would do his own thing and Ravenclaw was the perfect house if you wanted to be left alone.

He sat at the table and his housemates Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner gave him nods of recognition. He had never been particularly close to any of them but they seemed like decent people. He let his eyes wander around the hall and looked at the teachers table. He knew most of them from the many parties he had to go to.

Barty Crouch Jr, the Deputy Headmaster and Arithmancy professor was one of Uncle Sev's best friends and was extremely intelligent. After Lord Voldemort he had been the only person who had achieved all Os on their OWLS and NEWTS.

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick were the only teachers who were from Dumbledore's time. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and though Harry didn't know about her a lot she seemed strict and competent. He had heard good things about Flitwick too.

Harry looked at the Hat when he heard Theo's name and a few minutes later Theo was in Ravenclaw too. Harry knew how worried Theo had been about the sorting since his father expected him to be in Slytherin but he seemed happy enough right now so Harry clapped loudly for him.

"You okay?" Harry whispered to Theo as he sat down next to him.

"Yes. I spoke to Father and he said he had stopped expecting me to be in Slytherin as soon as I became friends with you."

Harry snorted and nodded.

Harry had enjoyed the feast at Hogwarts. The food was just as good as the elves at the Manor made but there was something about the atmosphere that made it taste better. Before any of them could go out of the Great Hall Headmaster Snape stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you all haven't forgotten the things you learnt last year. All students will be given their schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now, I would like to welcome the Dark Lord into the hall." Uncle Sev said and everyone clapped.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Lord Voldemort walked in, just as tall as ever with as red as they had been all those years ago. He walked to the front of the hall and roamed his eyes over all the students. Harry wondered if it was his delusion that they stopped at him for a moment. They had decided not to publicise the fact that his wand was Voldemort's brother wand till they knew how he would react to the information. Only his immediate family knew and even Draco knew not to boast about it.

"Hogwarts is not just a school. It is a legacy. Every year the best and most powerful witches and wizards are chosen to attend Hogwarts. I hope all our first years realise how fortunate they are and what a wonderful opportunity they have been given. I urge you to reach your highest potential and not hesitate to ask for help from your fellow students or professors. I will look forward to seeing each and every one of you do your best in Hogwarts and later in life."

From the way every student was listening to the man Harry assumed the speech changed every year. Or maybe the staring had more to do with how magnetic the man looked. Harry could feel the power flowing from him in waves and the children sitting closest to Voldemort looked a little dazed.

But it was a nice speech and Harry promised himself that he would learn everything he could and reach his highest potential.

A few hours later Harry was lying in his bed in the Ravenclaw tower. The rooms weren't as lavish as his room at the Manor but Harry liked it. The common room had been circular and filled with books while the ceiling had been similar to the Great Hall except that it could show the night sky during the day too. It helped the students with their Astronomy work.

Thankfully Ravenclaws weren't expected to share their dorms with all the boys in their year. Two of them had been given a room and once they started their Third Year they would get a room all to themselves. Harry was sharing with Theo.

Harry wondered what classes he would have the next day and how challenging they would be. They hadn't been allowed to use their real wands at Little Sorcerers but Harry had sneaked into Father's library which was the most well warded room in the Manor and used Mother's wand to practice. It wasn't the best fit for him – not like his Holly and Phoenix feather wand but it worked well enough.

He sighed loudly and mentally sent thanks to the silencing curtains around his bed. Theo was a light sleeper and he didn't deserve to be disturbed just because Harry couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes and started reciting Potions ingredients alphabetically. Hopefully that would put him to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later and Harry was having the time of his life even if the course load was lighter than expected. He schedule was very open with a lot of free periods distributed across the week. He had been reading something or the other constantly and it was always interesting in the Ravenclaw common room where someone charmed a violin to play increasingly difficult tunes in one corner while someone else practiced summoning demons in the other corner.

He had spent some time with Draco almost every day but Draco was best handled in small doses and Harry spent a lot of his free time in different parts of the castle sketching while Theo read increasingly thicker books at his side as long as Harry sat in the common room or in the sunny grounds.

Professor Flitwick must have noticed he was having an easy time with classes because he had asked him to stay after class one day and suggested joining some club. First years were only allowed to join Herbology club or Astronomy Club and while Harry knew a lot about stars thanks to his many Black relatives he didn't enjoy it very much. He had wanted to join Ancient Studies and learn about curses from Egypt or Native American spirit animals but he could only join that club in third year.

He had also started roaming around the castle with one or the other book in his hand. Theo was studying Ancient Runes in his free time and didn't particularly enjoy exploring the castle so Harry had mostly been alone. He was reading a book on Spell Theory and not watching where he was going when he walked into someone. He gave the boy a disdainful expression he had learnt from his mother when the boy nodded.

"Malfoy"

Harry nodded back and said "Zabini". Blaise Zabini hadn't attended Little Sorcerers with them. He had Italian citizenship as well so it wasn't compulsory for him to but Harry had met him a few times at some international balls. He had a permanently bored expression on his face and was pleasant enough but beyond that Harry didn't know much about him.

"Call me Blaise. Maybe you should find a nice corner to read in" Zabini drawled but his eyes were full of mirth.

Harry almost smiled back but then sniffed exaggeratedly and said "Then you can call me Harry. And I'm multitasking."

Zabini smirked and said "I'd rather call you Hadrian. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. I'm going to the Music Room. Want to come?"

Years of practice and truly horrendous lessons under Great-Aunt Cassiopeia were the only things that stopped Harry's blush. "I thought we couldn't join the Music Club yet."

"We can't but that doesn't mean we cannot use the room. The club performs in the school and participates in Inter-School competitions. But there is no restriction when it comes to playing the instruments the club owns."

"Ah" Harry said looking at Blaise curiously. Harry wondered which instrument he played. His fingers weren't long like Draco's or Mum's but he did have a nice voice. Maybe he sang.

"Which instrument do you play?"

"The Guitar. My father's family doesn't approve of such a Muggle pastime but it is something I enjoy and my mother has never been one for such social niceties"

They entered the Music Room and Harry's breath caught. It was beautiful. There were floor to ceiling windows on the walls and the glass was stained with instances from famous Magical stories and Musicals. Instruments were lying all around the room and there was a dais, similar to the Quidditch bleachers for what Harry assumed was the School Choir.

"Will you play for me?" Harry asked eyes wide with awe and a soft smile on his face.

Blaise's face softened and he nodded. He picked up a maroon coloured guitar with gold swirls on it and if Harry hadn't been so interested in listening to him he probably would have made a joke about the Gryffindor colours. Harry sat at a bench in front of Blaise and looked at him as he played. He looked serene and he was truly talented. Before long, he started singing in a slightly husky voice.

 _Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa...  
Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

 _Ma n'atu sole  
cchiù bello, oje ne'.  
O sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
O sole  
O sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!_

Harry had closed his eyes sometime during the song but he opened them and clapped for Blaise once he was done. "What does it mean?"

Blaise blushed a little but then smirked. "It means a sunny day is a beautiful thing but I have a sun that is more beautiful. My own sun that is upon your face."

"You're very talented"

"Thank you. So what do you like to do besides reading while walking?"

Harry laughed. "I draw. I have been doing a lot of that these past few days so I decided to explore the castle and I started reading my book once I found myself finding classroom after classroom. You want to come? Maybe we'll find something interesting together."

"After you" Blaise said and they walked out of the Music Room together.

* * *

Severus was standing in the Potions classroom waiting for the first Potions class of First Year students. This introductory class was shared by all the houses together and was the only one Severus would teach them till they passed their O.W.L.S. The class wasn't held till the students had completed 2 months at Hogwarts learning Practical Herbology and revising the ingredient preparation they learnt at Little Sorcerers.

The Hufflepuffs entered first like in most classes, they were the most adept at finding new classrooms in the least time every year. The Ravenclaws entered next likely because their prefects had asked them to memorise a map of Hogwarts within their first month here. Hadrian and Theo were not with them, probably spending time with Draco or Hermione. But then Hadrian entered along with the Zabini boy. They had become fast friends in their time here, Severus had a feeling it was because Hadrian could ask Zabini about Muggles without getting in trouble and get correct information.

Hadrian looked at him and gave him a bright smile, his green eyes shining. Eyes so similar to ones he had loved once, so long ago. But those eyes had never looked at him like this. Severus didn't know how Hadrian matched that particular shade of green and truthfully he didn't care to either but every time Hadrian looked at him with love, pride and admiration in his eyes the hurt from all those years ago soothed a little.

He had never agreed with or liked Lucius and Narcissa's decision to make him godfather. He had never been very parental and he couldn't exactly emulate his parents when it came to caring for a child. He had not been around in Hadrian's early years, choosing to send him gifts and postcards but he had returned when Hadrian was four and found an extremely intelligent and precocious child who didn't have enough energy to run around with his brother but still chose to call him his best friend.

He had always loved Hadrian, from the day he had performed the blessing ritual. You couldn't do something like without pure intentions and love for a child but over the years he had started feeling pride in the man Hadrian would grow into. And frankly, if he wanted to talk about Muggles or read some science-fiction Severus didn't particularly care.

The rest of the students were seated by now and Severus walked in front of the desk and gave them his most intimidating stare. Draco and Harry looked amused, Hermione looked bored and the rest of them looked wary or scared. Mission Accomplished.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but had them hanging on every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The children looked at him with wide eyes and he was pretty sure he heard Zacharias Smith squeak.

"However, I teach only the best. I only teach the children who obtain an O on their owls and prove that they are dedicated to this subject. Professor Poculla will be teaching you Potions till your O.W.L.S and those of you who do not have what it takes to enter my classroom but still want a N.E.W.T in Potions will continue with her even after Fifth year. Today's class is simply to see if you have learnt anything in all the years you have been learning about ingredients. Today you will be brewing the first part of the Forgetfulness Potion. Instructions can be found in your books on Page 32. Begin"

He walked around the room noticing how someone chose their ingredients, how they chopped them, their hand movements and if they followed the recipe or tried to improve it. Draco and Hadrian knew an improved recipe and they were following that. Hermione was following the book but noticing the difference in the steps made by Draco and would probably learn the new recipe by tonight. Severus would never have believed a child would benefit from having Bellatrix as a mother but Hermione had only improved since the day she had been adopted.

Most of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were capable brewers but Severus was surprised to see that the most talented student in his class was Susan Bones. She didn't look like she had brewed this before but she had an instinctive understanding of how the recipe worked. Severus had despaired once that neither his godson nor his godson's brother, were naturally inclined towards Potions. They were good students but Draco had always been interested in Transfiguration and Hadrian in Curses and Spell Crafting.

He watched Susan Bones for some more time and even stood behind her to see if she could perform under pressure but she remained unflappable and continued brewing. He would have to keep an eye on this one.

As he walked to his table he saw a cauldron bubbling dangerously from the corner of his eye and quickly created a shield around it. The cauldron burst and Finnegan jumped but thankfully no one got hurt.

"Finnegan! 5 points from Gryffindor! Can't you read the instructions? You have to brew it at a gentle heat. Detention with Professor Poculla tonight!"

Finnegan swore and Severus gave him his best glare. "2 more points from Gryffindor!" Even the Gryffindors were glaring at him now.

"You will come to this classroom after Dinner and brew this potion again."

Fifteen Minutes later the students had left the classroom and Severus sighed. There was one every year. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him again and even if he had to, not for 5 years at least.

* * *

Narcissa was adjusting her Pale Blue robes that matched the colour of eyes perfectly. Her hair was collected in an elegant updo and she was wearing the diamond necklace and earrings Lucius had gifted her this morning. Today was the 10th anniversary of the day the Dark Lord had defeated Dumbledore and they were attending a ball in the Ministry to commemorate the occasion.

"Ready love?" Lucius asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He touched the skin on her neck around the diamond necklace and Narcissa rested her head against his shoulder.

"You look exquisite" he murmured and kissed her neck "When we come back home, I want you to lie on the bed wearing nothing but these diamonds"

"And what will you do then?" she gasped.

He bit her earlobe lightly and said "I'll thank for making me the luckiest wizard on Earth for having you in his life and on his arm"

Narcissa moaned, then turned and gave Lucius a hard kiss. "We'll be late darling. You look wonderful too. The most handsome Minister in the history of Britain"

Lucius sighed but nodded.

The ball was in full swing and Lucius was mingling with the crowds while Narcissa rested her feet for a moment. Being the Minister's wife was tedious work. She saw Lucius walking towards her with the Dark Lord and stood up.

She curtsied and gave the man a smile. "Good evening My Lord. May I extend my congratulations on such a joyous occasion"

The Dark Lord nodded at her. "Are you enjoying your duties as wife of the Minister?"

"I enjoy the power that comes with it My Lord. Dealing with incompetent people and all the paperwork from the charities, not so much"

The Dark Lord chuckled and it reminded Narcissa of dark chocolate and blood. She stopped herself from shivering.

"Your boys have started at Hogwarts I heard? How are they doing?"

Lucius answered for her this time. "They're doing well. Draco was sorted into Slytherin and Hadrian into Ravenclaw. They've been diligent about their studies and extra-curriculars"

The man nodded and looked straight at Narcissa. "I've heard good things about Hadrian, an intelligent and powerful boy." Narcissa had no doubt he knew about Hadrian's wand but Lucius nodded looking proud.

"He makes us proud"

"I'll be keeping an eye on him. Someone as talented as him should get the correct training. I still remember his powerful accidental magic from when he was younger"

Even Lucius looked a little apprehensive now. Narcissa sent her most charming smile the Dark Lord's way and hoped his interest in Hadrian died as soon as he saw Hadrian had no interest in taking over Britain. She didn't know what they would do if Hadrian was in danger from the Ruler of Magical Britain itself.

* * *

Harry threw a snowball at the back of Draco's head and he fell face first on the snow. They were at _Maison de Black_ for their Yule Break and Blaise had accompanied Harry because his mother was busy with her latest fiancé in Brazil. Draco gave Harry a glare once he stood up, shouted a war cry and ran at him like a bull. Harry screamed and started running. He could hear Blaise, Ernie and Theo howling with laughter and he was sure Hermione was making more snowballs to throw at the boys.

He ran into Grandma Melania and hid behind her. She laughed softly, turned and pulled him into a hug. "Come children, I've made hot chocolate and we have to start baking now."

They all yelled joyfully and ran to the kitchen. Grandma Melania always made the best cookies and she was the best person to be around this holiday because the rest of the Blacks were in an especially foul mood. Sirius Black, the white sheep of the family was coming to visit this Yule.

No one admitted to it but Grandpa Arcturus believed he wouldn't live too long now and he wanted to choose his heir once and for all. Sirius Black had been blasted off the Tapestry at Grimmauld Place by Aunt Walburga when he had run away from home. Harry didn't blame him because anyone who could stay in the same room as the woman for an hour had his respect and Sirius had lived with her for sixteen years. Cousin Regulus had been made the heir after him but once he had died Sirius was the legal heir again.

They spent the rest of the day drinking Hot Chocolate, making gingerbread cookies and then went to their rooms to get dressed. They were standing in the Parlour in a line in the order of their ages with Hermione the first to be introduced and Harry the last. Sirius Black stepped through the floo and while he greeted the elders Harry looked at him. He looked remarkably like Harry, or maybe Harry looked like him except for the green eyes and the baby fat. Draco and the other kids stared between them, curiosity and wonder on their faces.

Sirius greeted every child and then stepped back in shock when he looked at Harry. Father never would have shown his surprise on his face.

"Cousin Sirius, may I introduce you to my second son – Hadrian Malfoy" Mum said softly.

Sirius kept staring at him for some more time so Harry decided to take the initiative. He gave the man a small bow and said, "Cousin Sirius. Welcome to _Maison de Black_ "

Sirius returned the bow and said, "Cousin Hadrian"

"Call me Harry" Harry said and grinned at the man. Almost everyone in the room looked at him with resigned frustration on their faces. Sirius relaxed and grinned back and Aunt Bella cackled.

"Let us move to the dining room" Grandma Melania said and led everyone to the room they used while hosting. Harry didn't like it as much as the one they ate at every Yule but needs must.

The children had been allowed to sit at the Adult Table today, notice Sirius and learn what they shouldn't grow into under any circumstance. The table was laden with traditional Yule Food – Pork Roast, Winter Solstice Soup, Moon Cookies, Ale and a Chocolate Yule Log in the centre.

Sirius looked at the table a slightly wistful expression his face but looked at Grandpa Arcturus when he cleared his throat.

"How are you Sirius? Enjoying your time in the Colonies?"

Sirius laughed loudly but sounded more like a bark and less like a laugh. "They haven't been Colonies for 200 years now Grandfather. But yes, I am enjoying myself. I've opened a business and even teach a few classes on Enchanting at Ilvermony."

Grandpa Arcturus looked impressed and all the children stared at Sirius with admiration on their faces. Enchanting was a very difficult field of study and required extensive knowledge in Transfiguration and Charms besides the caster being precise and creative. Sirius preened a little and Hadrian realised that you could take a person out of the Black family but you can never take the Black out of him.

"How are the Potters?" Mum asked politely.

Sirius' face fell a little but he schooled his expression soon. "Things were tough for a while after they left" He said stiffly "But they had a son a few years later. He turned 7 this March" He had a soft expression on his face as he talked about the boy.

"That is good news" Mum said sincerely. "Convey our Congratulations"

Aunt Bella scoffed and Sirius glared at her. "Something you want to say, Cousin Bella?"

Before Aunt Bella could answer Father started talking about the investment opportunities in America. Sirius didn't look like he knew much about them but he let the topic change without too much fuss.

Crisis averted for now.

* * *

Lucius walked in the Black Family Mansion looking for Hadrian. Sirius Black had been staying with them for the past three days and had left an hour ago after transferring the title of Heir Black to Hadrian and Regent Black to Cassiopeia Black.

But Lucius wasn't looking for his son to congratulate him. He was looking for him to ask what was wrong with the boy. For the past three days Hadrian had been acting more uncouth than usual, spending time with Black, talking to him about _pranking_ of all things. Lucius would have believed it to be Black's influence if he had not heard them discussing a prank on Slytherins at dinner last night. Hadrian hated practical pranks.

Hadrian had always been a little different from the rest of the Malfoys – more open, less arrogant and less prone to seeking fame and power and while Lucius had been frustrated with him at times he had always been proud. Hadrian was a smart, curious child who loved his family and respected their traditions. Why he was behaving like a half-blood with bad breeding he didn't know and he was worried.

He walked to Cassiopeia's section of the Mansion. She lived in Wales most of the year but visited Arcturus in France regularly. She had always been fond of Hadrian and he had always stayed close to her at Black Family Gatherings when he was not playing with the other children. Lucius had never cared to ask what they talked about because Cassiopeia's views were similar to his.

He heard voices coming out of her study and stood outside the door listening to the two of them.

"You did well this week Hadrian"

"Thanks Aunty" Hadrian said almost cheekily.

Cassiopeia wasn't known for her patience but she gave Hadrian an indulgent smile. "You know I wouldn't let anyone else call me that"

"But I'm your favourite"

"Maybe you are"

"I almost couldn't sometimes you know. He is an intelligent and talented man but he kept talking about Slimy Slytherins and he called Uncle Sev Snivellus!" Hadrian said outraged.

"Sirius was always a hypocrite, calling us prejudiced and then doing the same himself. But you handled him well. I knew you would be the Heir regardless but we might need him someday and it would be good if he identifies with you"

"He asked me you know? If anyone mistreats me because I'm different."

"Ever the Gryffindor" Cassiopeia snorted. "Blunt and naïve. What did you tell him?"

"That sometimes it's tough being different from my family but I love them anyway. He gave me a sympathetic look. I've never wanted to use Muggle violence more than I did at that moment."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Hadrian shouted and Lucius winced. Hadrians temper was truly something to be wary of. "I love my family, I love my parents. I know I'm different but I'm an asset to them and they have never condemned me for being different. Father looks troubled sometimes but I know that is because he worries and not because I don't fit into some mould of the perfect Malfoy child."

"Bravo! Sounding more and more like Sirius with every sentence. I've told you, control your temper."

Hadrian sent her a betrayed look and she sighed.

"Harry, love you don't need to shout to get your point across. And you share a few qualities with Gryffindors but only when you're with people you trust. When you've lived as long as I have you realise they are wonderful qualities to have at opportune moments – a sense of right and wrong, stubbornness and bravery are not bad qualities."

"I know. I don't have any problems with Gryffindors. I probably wouldn't have minded if I myself was in Gryffindor. I just – He called Uncle Sev Snivellus and talked about how they bullied him." Hadrian sounded close to tears and Cassiopeia pulled him against herself.

"You did well. I'm proud of you. If you don't want to, you will never have to meet him again."

"Thanks Aunty"

Lucius smirked to himself with satisfaction as Hadrian hugged Cassiopeia. He had always wondered if he should have been more like his father when it came to raising his children but when he had seen Hadrian for the first time, half the size of Draco and barely as tall as his palm he had promised to himself he would be whatever his child needed him to be.

Hadrian wasn't as close to Lucius as he was to Cissy but Lucius knew that he would come to him if he ever needed any help without shame or apprehension. At least in that respect he had done better than his father had ever managed to do.

He decided to go back to the Family Parlour before anyone realised he had been here.


End file.
